


Tell Me

by Ottermouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, M/M, takes place after they defeat Zarkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro remembers something important from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

"Keith!" Shiro yelled, running through the halls of the castle. He'd spent the past ten minutes looking for the other paladin without success, and was beginning to worry. His disappearance was odd, for there was a huge party going on in the main area of the castle. People from all over the universe were there, celebrating Voltron's success against Zarkon, and he shouldn't have been able to sneak off so easily. "Keeeeeeith!"

He paused and looked around. He wasn't very familiar with this part of the castle. His room was on the other end of the ship, and he never felt much reason to come this way. Only now, he was feeling a pull at the back of his mind, telling him where to go. He glanced to his right, noticing a door within the wall, and pressed the square button next to it. The plate slid open, showing an empty, circular room. Shiro stepped inside cautiously. He looked up, the ceiling so far up he couldn't tell where it ended.

Suddenly, the floor beneath him glowed blue, and promptly began to move upwards. Caught off-guard, Shiro lost his balance, falling backwards onto the moving platform.

"Aargh!" he cried out in pain as his skull hit the hard surface. Then he gasped.

Memories. They were flooding into him. He thought he'd already gotten all of them back, but these were... these were…

Now he _really_ needed to find Keith.

The floor stopped moving beneath him, and Shiro sat up, gingerly rubbing the back of his head while searching for the exit. He got up onto his feet and moved towards a familiar glowing button, pressed it, then crossed its threshold.

He found himself frozen. The door lead onto a small, rounded balcony, and with the night sky and it's twinkling stars, the warmth of the light and sound of indistinguishable chatter coming from below, it was breathtaking. So occupied with training and battles and trying to manage the others, Shiro had never taken the time to just, soak everything in. And now, it was hitting him all at once. This world, this galaxy; they were so far from home but at the same time, it was starting to feel like a home, too.

"Shiro." A gentle, quiet voice jostled him out of his thoughts. Keith was there, standing by the railing. He was mostly in shadow, but the faint yellow glow rising from the party illuminated part of his face. His expression was blank, but body stiff; he hadn’t expected anyone to find him.

At the sound of his name, Shiro walked up to the other, rested his forearms on the railing and looked down below at the swell of people surrounding the entrance of the castle.

“What are you doing here?” Keith sounded confused, but not angry.

“I was looking for you,” Shiro let out a small laugh. “Not one for big parties?”

“Try parties in general,” the other grumbled, relaxing his arms on the railing as well. “Honestly, I just want to sleep. With what we’ve done and been through, I feel like passing out for the next century.” Shiro turned his head, taking in the solemn expression on the other’s face. He’d aged. He wished he could wave his hand and make all the new wrinkles and scars and the deep, black circles around Keith’s eyes disappear. Instead, he lifted a hand and lightly curled it around the arm closest to him. A dark blue gaze turned towards him, and Shiro sucked in a breath.

“There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” He found the words difficult to articulate, the sounds feeling thick and weighty on his tongue.

“Uh, what is it?” There was a slight tremor in his voice, quickly masked by a short cough.

“I… I remember now.”

“Remember what?”

“Before all this, before the Kerberos mission, before I was captured by the Galra, we-” Shiro’s breath shook. “We knew each other, didn’t we?”

“Yeah.” There was no emotion behind the red paladin’s voice.

“Not just that, we were… we were _together_.”

“Yeah.” Shiro could see his Adam’s apple bob.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” If he had, they may have been able to bond faster, or his memories could’ve returned sooner, and it would have helped explain the butterflies he’d get in his stomach when he saw the other undressing, or the jealousy he felt when others flirted with him, and why Keith had been willing to put his life on the line for him again and again without thinking.

“When I- we- first found you, you were really out of it. I wanted to give you some space so you could get yourself back together, but then we found the blue lion, and we were transported here and became paladins and had to save the universe and,” Keith let out a deep sigh. “It was just, the timing never felt right and the topic was never brought up so I thought it’d be best if you remembered naturally than me just springing it on you. And it would have deterred focus from the mission, anyway.”

In hindsight, it was all true, yet one thing weighed heavily on the leader’s mind. “But, wasn’t that hard?”

“Of course it was!” Keith suddenly wrenched out of Shiro’s grasp, turning towards him, body bristling. “The person that I loved and thought was dead comes back and he has no idea who I am, that _hurts_. I know you didn’t mean to, and it’s not your fault, but it _hurt_ me.” His voice cracked and the black paladin couldn’t help himself, he took the other into his arms, holding him close. One hand pressed into the small of Keith’s back, and the other tangled within his hair.

“I am so, so sorry, Keith." He spoke genuinely.

“I said it’s not your fault.”

“But I should have known. I should have figured it out earlier.” Shiro pulled back, moving his hands to grip Keith’s shoulders and looked into his eyes, expression straight and serious. “Do you… do you still love me?”

A large breath left the other’s lungs, body loosening and relaxing. A slight smile formed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He lifted one hand, cupping Shiro’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb. “Of course I do. I never stopped.”

Shiro’s heart rose in his chest, breath coming short. “I really want to kiss you now, can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

The two came together, embracing passionately. All of the feelings that had been forgotten or suppressed released in the form of deep, emotional kisses. Hands touched flesh in ways that they hadn’t been for over a year, whines and gasps escaping between their lips.

 _Even with everything that’s happened, he still kisses the same_ , Keith thought. The realization comforted him, and he couldn’t control the grin that spread across his face.

Shiro pulled back, soaking in the sight before him, wondering how he ever could have forgotten. “Beautiful,” he murmured, and brought Keith in once more for a slow, tender kiss. Everything was perfect, the kiss, the mood, the setting, the man he held in his arms, the way his touches burned his skin, _everything_.

“Hey, lovebirds!” The two parted immediately and turned towards the sound. There was Lance, using the jetpacks on his paladin uniform to float steadily in the air on the other side of the balcony. His arms were crossed and he looked extremely peeved.

“I know you probably want some time to yourselves, but can you wait like, a _few_ more hours? This party is in celebration of _Voltron_ and we can’t really form him with only two legs and one arm.”

Shiro laughed, and Keith thought he could never grow tired of the sound. “I hear you, we’ll be down in a second.”

“Uh, right.” Lance looked between the two, unamused. “I’m pretty sure you’ll take _waaaaaay_ longer than a second, and if we waste anymore time I swear Allura’s gonna have my head. Paladin or no paladin.” He flew over the balcony railing, and threw his arms around the two. Heaving, (and with the help of the jetpack) he picked them up, and began the descent back into the warm, glowing throng of people, complaining the entire way.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been searching for you two? I mean, Pidge is the one who knows this castle better than anyone but of _course_ they send me instead. This place is ginormous, I didn’t even know that balcony existed! You guys owe me big time- eww, gross! Could you wait until I’m _not_ holding you to makeout? Manners, people!”

**Author's Note:**

> Since the series is still ongoing at the time of this posting, some stuff may end up being non-canon, but what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
